1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a simulated basketball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated basketball games having game boards, game pieces, and spinner dials for simulating offensive, defensive and other basketball play situations are known in the art. Examples of simulated basketball games are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,115,893; 1,594,807; 2,421,220; 3,545,763; and 3,941,386.
Considering all of the cited prior art and all other similar simulated basketball games of which applicant is aware, no such simulated basketball game is known in which two players are allowed to play both an offensive as well as a defensive team and with a simple coded play board and dial system simulating play and score opportunities of the type encountered in offensive and defensive styles of play in the normal game of basketball.